What should've happend in emotion commotion
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Emotion Commotion AU! depending on how you look at this. Either Timmy's worse off or better off than the original
1. Chapter 1

What should have happened during emotion commotion

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Timmy turner was terrified! Here he was on the diving board...at first it had been a simple matter of diving off the board to impress Trixie...but things just went down hill immediately. He was so high up! It was terrifying! He was scared stiff!

Fortunately, he'd anticipated this. So he brought some ice cream to calm his nerves. Unfortunately he was so high up, a bird crashes into him causing him to drop the ice cream...right on trixie. Believing it to be bird dung everyone laughed at her.

However it became quickly apparent that somehow Trixie knew it was ice cream...and it was from Timmy...At least that's what Timmy assumed...that was the only reason he could think of for why Trixie was climbing up the ladder...and looked mad...Yep, he was going to die...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't. **

**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**What should've happened in Emotion Commotion ch. 2**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...…...

**AN: This chapter is a reward to MysterD47 for doing my challenge. Enjoy!**

...

"Cosmo! Wanda! I wish I was gone!" Shouts Timmy frantically.

**POOF!**

A scroll appears in his hands. "Not there at the moment; we owe you one wish!?" Reads Timmy out-loud. "You can poof me explanations, but you can't poof my wishes!?" He shouts out-loud-

**POOF!**

"We owe you one explanation...great, just great." Stated an irritated Timmy...just as Trixie finishes climbing up. And cracked her knuckles.

Timmy began to sweat. "Uh...hey Trixie! How are things?" He asked nervously. Trixie glared. "What's up is I'm going to kill you!" She shouts as she charges at him.

Suddenly, falling to his death didn't seem so scary. So he jumped for his life!

**GAH!**

Shouted Timmy in pain, as Trixie grabbed him mid-air by his trunks. Giving him a major wedgie.

rip...

And now his trunks were starting to tear...while he dangled in thin air...

_I hate my life..._

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

Love me, flame me, review me


	3. Chapter 3

Emotion Commotion ch. 3

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

**...**

**AN: This is a thank you to MysterD47 for doing my challenge**

**...**

Timmy cried out in pain as he got a NUTCRACKER EXPRESS! Frantically, he tried to struggle out of her grasp.

"Wha- Stop that! Quit struggling and Take your punishment like a man!" Shots Trixie as she tries to steady herself-

**GAH!**

-Which turned out to be a bad idea when she stepped on a wet patch and slipped...right off the side-

**NO!**

Timmy wasn't sure how it happened...but now he was holding on to Trixie's top for dear life, who in turn was snagged on the board by just her bottoms...

Timmy sighed. "Let me guess...something worse happens now?" He said out loud-

snap

-Right on que, Timmy's poor, abuse waistband snapped...and his swim trunks just slide off him...and floated down toward the pool below...

"Called it." Said a flustered Timmy as he struggled to both hide his nudity and hold on for dear life...

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: Thank you 'Zim'sMostLoyalServant' for the idea!**

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't. **  
**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	4. Chapter 4

Emotion commotion ch. 4

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

Despite the situation, Trixie couldn't help but laugh. "Wow...someone REALLY messed up with you didn't they? They made your tooth big and your dick small!" She teased much to Timmy's embarrassment.

**SNAP!**

And that's when Trixie's top broke under Timmy's weight, with nothing else to hold onto, Timmy grabs her breasts for dear life!

Trixie cries out in both pain and embarrassment as this happens, but she doesn't dare shake him off! it might cause them both to fall! She's further annoyed to see Timmy get an erection!

"Either drop off, or save me. Or so help me I'll bite off your manhood!" She threatened furiously!

Adrenaline fueling him, Timmy quickly scampered up Trixie back up to the diving board and pulled her up just as her bottoms give way and rip off.

Timmy chuckles nervously as he pulls a naked Trixie onto the diving board. "Heh, heh. ...Any chance my saving your life just now cancels out everything else?" He asks hopefully.

Trixie responds by stomping down on his dick...

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't. **  
**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	5. Chapter 5

** Emotion Commotion**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

**AN: This chapter is a reward to 'Zim'sMostLoyalServant' for doing my challenge. Give his stories a read! Their good!**

...

After Trixie got tired of stomping down on his groin...they wondered what to do now...they were both naked, so they couldn't go down without being laughed at...

Well, Trixie was thinking that...Timmy was admiring her naked splendor...or he was until she noticed his 'excitement' and stomped him again.

Then, they heard it...people were coming up the ladder! A whole herd of crazy adrenaline junkies were scampering up the ladder. Trixie was panicked and embarrassed! She couldn't have people see her like this! Timmy sighed, he knew what he had to do.

"Trixie...I have a way you can salvage your dignity and get out of here unseen...but in exchange, I want you to at least give me a CHANCE and let me try and be your boyfriend."

Trixie looked at him in disbelief. "What!? Are you cra- Suddenly the diving board rattles faster as the junkies come closer. "GAH! Okay, fine! You have a deal! Just do SOMETHING!"

Timmy nodded and jumped...Off the wrong side! Trixie watched in amazement as Timmy crashed into all the junkies heading up, knocking them all down-

**CRASH!**

The combined weight of all those people landing at once shook the diving board so much...it broke and bent over. Trixie screamed as she held on to dear life...only to fall...five feet into a bush.

Seeing that everyone was busy gaping at the carnage and laughing at Timmy's wiener...Trixie quickly made her escape...

...later...

"So...that was pretty impressive what you did for me...so...Yeah, when you get better...I can't believe I'm saying this...But I think I'm going to actually keep my word for once and let you be my boyfriend...And I'm ACTUALLY looking forward to that. So...I guess I'll see you when your better!" Exclaimed Trixie excitedly as she Gave Timmy a kiss...

Even in his full-body cast...you could tell Timmy was happy...

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't. **  
**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
